


Ten Thousand

by imma_redshirt



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29210049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imma_redshirt/pseuds/imma_redshirt
Summary: What is unexpected is the abrupt pang of nostalgia that hits Obi-Wan like a blow to the chest. It’s almost overwhelming–the similarities are too similar, too coincidental with the son of Anakin Skywalker by his side.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Luke Skywalker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	Ten Thousand

**Author's Note:**

> Just a character study type thing I'd originally posted on Tumblr. Just love thinking about Obi-Wan thinking about the similarities between Anakin and Luke, like can you imagine all the memories that must've resurfaced when Luke went to Obi-Wan for help??

“Ten _thousand?_ ” 

Obi-Wan glances at Luke. He understands the sentiment because yes, the price is ridiculous, the demand of a man who certainly owes a great amount to beings with more power than he, but it’s not unexpected. What is unexpected is the abrupt pang of nostalgia that hits Obi-Wan like a blow to the chest. It’s almost overwhelming–the similarities are too similar, too coincidental with the son of Anakin Skywalker by his side. 

“We could almost buy our own ship with that,” Luke is saying, and Obi-Wan allows himself a brief memory as the smuggler and the boy argue–an argument far too similar to an argument held over a decade ago between a Seperatist pilot and a young Padawan in a setting not unlike the cantina they’re in now.

Well, that’s not entirely true, Obi-Wan concedes. It had been a nightclub on Coruscant then, loud with chatter and laughter and flashing lights and music that Obi-Wan was certain required a good amount of drinks to actually tolerate. He’d been younger (of course) but the boy sitting at his side had been nearly the same age as young Luke. A Skywalker as well. And just as outraged.

“ _Thirteen thousand?_ ” Anakin had said, and Obi-Wan had spared him a quick glance and a smirk he hadn’t been able to hide (not unlike at this very moment.) “Are you kidding me? Master,” Anakin had turned to Obi-Wan and said in a tone that was almost drowned out by the music, “This is ridiculous, we don’t need him–”

“And who’s gonna fly you through a Separatist blockade without being noticed, hotshot, _you?_ ” The pilot had snapped, and Anakin had opened his mouth to argue back before Obi-Wan had placed a placating hand on his shoulder.

“Anakin,” he’d said before his Padawan could answer, and he’d felt Anakin’s pang of shame at his outburst in the Force. “You’re an excellent pilot, but this is safer. And I’m _sure_ our friend here has the skills to warrant such a price.”

They’d both looked at the pilot, who had stared back smugly, but in the end they hadn’t paid anything at all–not that Obi-Wan had never planned to, but when the pilot had deliberately flown them into an ambush which they’d only managed to avoid being taken by surprise by thanks to a flash of warning in the Force, handing the credits over to the pilot had seemed extremely… counterproductive.

Thankfully, now, over a decade later, Obi-Wan feels that this smuggler will prove to be far more trustworthy than the long dead pilot.

“We don’t have to sit here and listen to this,” Luke says, indignant and annoyed where his father had been angry, but just as impatient. Obi-Wan can’t help but be amused. He can’t help the surge of the ever present remorse, either.

Obi-Wan remains calm, and makes an offer that shocks both Luke and Solo. Solo, eyes alight, accepts, and it won’t be long before Obi-Wan’s on another ship, on another operation, training another Skywalker as best he can. The memory of the old meeting won’t be the last memory to surface, he’s sure, not with the tasks ahead of him and Luke following. But there’s a quiet feeling, not of the Force but settling deep in his chest, that tells him this will certainly be his final mission.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
